


INK-blackstone

by izimi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/F, 瞳曜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izimi/pseuds/izimi
Summary: 发情期的展耀在自慰的时候碰上了饥渴难耐的小白……





	INK-blackstone

**Author's Note:**

> 18R  
> 微粗口  
> ABO

“喂？”

 

“白羽瞳。”

 

看着手上刚刚接通就被挂断的电话，白羽瞳揉揉额角，今天早上好不容易才从展耀的纠缠里下了床，这才刚出门不过几个小时，电话就追着打了进来。

 

展耀醒来时身边已经没了那人的踪影，只剩下昨天穿过的衣服乱七八糟的堆在一旁，衣服上沾染着淡淡麝香的腥气明明白白告诉展耀昨晚上他们两个到底做了些什么。他抬手摸摸自己的脖颈，昨晚被白羽瞳啃咬的齿痕还留在原处，指尖触碰伤口又麻又痛，身体里面被安抚下去的热度似乎在这时又悄然燃起了火星，一点点烧灼着在血管中蛰伏的情欲，他按捺不住心中的渴望拿起床头柜旁的手机拨了个号码，电话甫一接通，只听见白羽瞳轻应了一声他就手忙脚乱的挂了电话。

 

他这才想起白羽瞳今早似乎有个紧急会议要开。

 

白羽瞳的声音并没有安抚下他躁动的肉体，反倒是勾起身体里面那条喂不饱淫虫，不仅是脖颈后方的腺体热的发疼，连刚刚还安静蛰伏的下身也开始不老实；早上走的太急，白羽瞳都没来得及给展耀套上内裤就直接把肥大的睡裤给他套在了身上，没了紧绷的内裤束缚着，下体反倒是空落落有些不能适应，展耀两条长腿难熬的纠缠到一起，将身下的被子缠成一卷麻花夹在两腿中间不停挤压，甜腻的轻喘夹着从身体中溢出的味道甘美的信息素重新将展耀的身体带回了昨晚。

 

就在这张床上，白羽瞳用自己粗大灼热的下体一次次将他贯穿，射出的精液从闭不拢的腔口溢出，直至打湿了整张床单。内心的羞耻感和情欲将他的所剩不多的理智来回拉扯，直到柱头不听指挥的悄悄抵上了肥大的棉质睡裤。比起丝绸的料子面料更加粗糙，肉棒分泌的液体把布料沾湿了一小块，湿哒哒贴在柱体上，分不出到底是热还是凉，展耀难受的哼了出声，空旷的身体迫切的需要自己的Alpha的爱抚和贯穿，将自己身体里面的小小器官全部填满，让自己变成一只只知道渴求欲望的野兽终日接受白羽瞳的灌溉。

 

他伸出手隔着裤子揉弄自己饥渴的臀瓣，肉穴被夹在布料和自己的大腿之间摩擦的有些疼，从身体里面泛出的痒一旦开始，就压制不住，他咬着下唇褪下裤子，情潮汹涌而至，淫水不受控制的从穴内淌出来，沾了展耀一手。

 

穴口不需开拓就自发的吞下送进来的手指，比不上肉棒的长度能够进的很深，侧躺的姿势让手指有些困难，只能勉强摸到凸起的软肉边缘。他转了转身子，半伏在床上，臀部高高翘起，只有腰腹处的睡衣从身上滑落露出小半截纤细的腰肢，小腹微微有些突出，原本平滑的腹部缓慢的撑出了细密的纹路，他低下头咬着枕巾，送进了第二根手指。

 

“猫儿！”

 

白羽瞳气都没喘匀就从警局一路跑回了家，从进了屋就开始脱衣服，站在卧室门口都能闻到属于展耀身上凛冽的香气。展耀像松树，也像枫木，发情时从眉梢到眼角都含着媚意，和他那充斥着木香味的信息素完全不同，身体倒是诚实的紧，上了床总把这白羽瞳的肩膀不肯松手，只是展耀实在是太过害羞，很多时候连正脸都不肯让白羽瞳看，只能从后背看到他通红的耳尖和微微颤抖的脊骨，更遑论还能看到展耀自慰的情形。

 

被情欲冲昏了的头脑完全顾不上白羽瞳，展耀摆动着腰肢，手指在溢满了水光的穴口进进出出，似乎是还不能满足身体的需求，此时那窄小的穴口已经塞进了四根手指，连动作起来都有些困难，展耀只能无力的摆动着身体，前方的性器确实迟迟得不到释放，难受得他无力的在床面上耸动身体。

 

一根柔软的舌头贴了着手指舔了上来。

 

淫水从手指缝隙之中滴了下来，看在白羽瞳眼里更无疑是催动他的信息素，太阳般温暖的味道释放出来渐渐包裹住展耀饥渴的身体，让他理智缓缓回笼了些许，感受到舌尖在自己穴口来回顶弄，手指还夹在穴内，他忍不住心中的羞意试图把手指从体内拿出来，又被白羽瞳给强硬的塞了回去。

 

“小白……不……”

 

比起手指，舌尖更加柔软有力，舔在穴口之上，半软熟透的肉穴在手指的阻拦之下依然挡不住舌尖的开拓。

 

“宝贝，我不在你就这么骚吗？”

 

压不住心里的恶趣味，白羽瞳放弃即将被自己灌溉开花的嫩穴，手指沿着环状的肌肉来回按压了几下，指尖就顺着展耀手指中的缝隙挤了进去。

 

“不行……不行……”

 

猛然被扩张的感觉让展耀收紧了身体，后背上的肌肉紧紧收缩,两块形状优美的蝴蝶骨几乎要被顶出身体。

 

 

“怎么不行，你下面都这么湿……”白羽瞳俯身到展耀身上，勃起的肉棒沿着两腿间的臀缝来回摩擦，展耀本就全身发软，此时被柱头若有若无的抵在会阴处抵弄，柱头还不时撞上自己两粒沉甸甸的囊袋。

 

比起自己拙劣的手法，白羽瞳更能准确地瞄准自己体内所有的敏感之处，修长的手指在体内来回抽插，就是不肯给他个痛快。

 

“小白……”

 

身体无法满足的感觉让展耀快要哭了出来。

 

湿滑的舌头从形状美丽的脊骨一路舔到尾椎之上，时不时还装模作样般去挑逗在二人手下瑟瑟发抖的肌肉。

 

“上次教过你该怎么说了吧，猫儿？”

 

他的手指爱不释手的在展耀微微膨胀的小腹来回抚摸，这里说不定正孕育着他们两个人以后的希望。

 

“求……求你……”

 

展耀颤抖着双腿强撑着不让自己倒下去，声音委委屈屈的从喉咙中透出来：“求你……操我……”

 

“操你哪里？”

 

肉棒代替了手指抵在被干到殷红的穴口之上，半截柔软的嫩肉依依不舍的从手上离开。

 

“操我……的小穴……用你的肉棒……插进来……”

 

展耀回过头，两只手分别掰开臀瓣，露出中间像缓缓绽开的花朵般的穴口。

 

“啊……”

 

没和他招呼，白羽瞳挺着腰冲着小穴直直插了进去，这个位置进的颇深，柱头刚一进入就抵在了内腔的入口之上，带着些微恐惧的快感迅速席卷了展耀的身体。

 

肉棒像上了膛的枪直直捅到肠道最中心，抵在那柔软的开口之上反复摩擦，逼得展耀从鼻腔中发出了甜美的哼声，配合着白羽瞳的动作身子越发往后抵过去，耻毛压在穴口被操出来的软肉上摩擦，痒痒的展耀狂乱的摆着腰。

 

“小白……小白，求你……射进来……”

 

前方的性器已经沉甸甸的熟透了，除了不停向下滴落的液体蹭的床单一塌糊涂之外，他依旧卡在高潮边缘射不出来。缓慢的刺激在肠道里带出了细小的火花，被白羽瞳温暖的信息素包围，展耀前头开始抽动挤压，小腹满满的饱胀感压迫在敏感的神经之上，展耀张开嘴。

 

“填满我……求你……”

 

白羽瞳本来已经被这湿滑的肠壁吸走了心神，想要抓住身体下这只调皮的猫儿，可这只猫已经被淫水和自己诱人的信息素侵染，滑的溜手，这下得了令，自然是可以放开手脚大干一场。

 

柱头在腔口来回戳弄几番，发情的腔口自发张开了自己贪婪地唇齿，咬住白羽瞳的性器便不肯松口，腔口内滑不留手，还不断有湿滑的液体从内腔溢出，让性器都没了着力点，几次没收住力捅得展耀又是一个哆嗦，恨不得把他直接夹到射。

 

"我没力了小白…”

 

两条长腿打着颤，似乎下一秒就要被白羽瞳给操进床里面。看着展耀射完之后可怜巴巴缩成一团的性器，白羽瞳叹了口气，刚刚压住的射精欲望此时一并喷涌出来，柱头卡在腔口连同热烫的精液一起全部注进展耀那纤瘦的身体里面，连同昨夜的精液混在一起，把展耀的小腹撑出一小块凸起。

 

性器从穴口内拔出还带出来些许精液，展耀已经趴在了床上打起了小小的呼噜。

 

“傻猫……”

 

白羽瞳抚了抚他汗湿的头发，掐了掐他的耳垂。

 

“下次才不会这么轻松就放过你。”

 

 


End file.
